Set
Set is a god and the main antagonist in Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy. Biography Early life Set and his brother, Osiris, ruled together in harmony as one in the form of Ra, the king of gods. However, he soon became jealous of Osiris and attacked him, substantially weakening him. Eventually, Set conquered Uruk, turning it into a barren volcanic wasteland infested with demons. Later, Set constructed the powerful Castle of Uruk, which featured a destructive Eye of Ra to kill his brother with. To protect himself, Osiris fled to Heliopolis and hid in the Great Wall of Heliopolis, which had been built by Anubis. Set soon put his plans in motion to power the Eye with the three Sacred Crowns of Egypt. Possession of Akhenaten In order to conquer Luxor, Set needed to eliminate Prince Tutankhamen. It required impersonating the Prince's brother, Akhenaten. On Tutankhamen's birthday, he transformed into the brother, and the Prince was eventually captured. Set and his assistant, Menes, took the Prince to a mysterious location to kill him. In the middle of the killing, Sphinx interrupted the mummification ceremony, leaving Set unable to impersonate Tutankhamen as planned. It also scattered all of the canopic vases throughout Egypt. Castle of Uruk While at the Castle of Uruk to plan his next move, he was constantly looking for an intruder, having noticed that the Abydos Jewels. Eventually, he found Tutankhamen, and punished him by paralyzing him with magic. Confrontation with Sphinx When Sphinx arrived, the two fought in a boss battle. Eventually, Sphinx defeated him, and Set peacefully merged with Osiris to become Ra. Traits and Appearance ]] Set was the god of darkness, sandstorms, and chaos, which proved to be true with his dark actions. He took on a total of four different forms: his disguise as Akhenaten, his physical god form (the form seen for most of the game), his true form (final boss form), and his energy form, which was a swirling red sphere (also seen in his true form). Connection with Ancient Egypt Set is the Egyptian god of chaos (different from the primordial Chaos), the desert, storms, disorder, violence, and foreigners. Set's predominantly red outfit in the game is fitting, as red was the color associated with the desert (the fertile land of the Nile was associated with the color black). Like in the game, he is Osiris's brother. However instead of Ra being his parent, he is a child of Nut the sky and Geb the earth. While he acts evil and is, in general, not the nicest deity, he is very much on the side of Order as opposed to Chaos like Apophis. This can be seen in his actions in the game; Set's goal in-game is to rule the world, to impose Order as he views it, not to destroy it like Apophis would. Set's appearance is unique in that it is unclear what animal he is based on. Egyptologists often refer to his animal representation as the Set Animal or Sha. It resembles an odd mix between an aardvark and a jackal, with a long, curved snout and square ears. Category:Gods